


I'm sorry

by BloodySpade0000



Series: L.O.V.E [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-Winter Cup, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: Haizaki apologizes
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo/Kise Ryouta
Series: L.O.V.E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isn't it lovely?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590835) by [BloodySpade0000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000). 



> Another kihai oneshot. Yay 💞 XD

Kise wakes up to the sound of loud knocking on his front door and goes downstairs to open it. When he opens the door and sees Haizaki outside, soaking wet from the rain. He's about ready to slam the door in his face but stops when he notices the cuts and bruises on Haizaki. Kise opens his mouth. "Shou-"

"I don't know you don't wanna talk to me right now," Haizaki cuts him off. "But...." He takes a shaky breath, chewing his bottom lip and glancing anywhere but Kise. "...just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay," Kise nods even though he rather slam the door in Haizaki's face and forgot about seeing him. Pretend he never existed. Yet, doesn't. He doesn't because apart of him just wants to pull Haizaki inside and hug him.

He looks so miserable right now. Kise feels his heart clench.

"I...." Haizaki hesitates, standing awkwardly at his door. Licking his bottom lip as if he was unsure of continuing. "I...." He takes another deep breath and glances at Kise. "....I'm sorry. I fucked up."

Because he had. He hadn't just stepped on Kise's foot. He had stomped all over his heart. Laughed in his face. Said things that cut deep like knives. And he had done it all with a smirk on his face.

He wasn't the Haizaki Kise fell in love with all those years ago.

He was a complete stranger now. 

Kise doesn't know him.

Yet...

"W-What?" Kise's taken back, glancing at Haizaki in disbelief. Did he hear him, right? He shook his head. No way. There was just no way. No way in hell—T-That was impossible! Right? Right!? Cause there was absolutely no way in fucking hell, Haizaki fucking Shougo was apologizing to him. Right? Ri—

“Said I was sorry.” Haizaki rolls his eyes, face heating up a little. A slight pout on his face. “Don’t sound so surprised, stupid.”

"It's alright," Kise smiles. He can't help it. Because this is definitely his Haizaki. The one he fell in love with. The one who let Kise in. Let his walls down around him. Trusted him. Loved him just as much. Was too afraid to hurt him. And- "Do you want to stay the night?"

Kise wasn't letting him go this time.

"Huh?" Haizaki glances at him surprised. Like he hadn't excepted Kise to forgive him so easily.

But, Kise will always forgive him no matter what. He loves him too much not to.

"It's cold," Kise tells him. "Come inside."

"I-"

Kise cuts him off by kissing his lips. Haizaki's eyes widened but he closes them before kissing Kise back. "You should also maybe stay the night too," Kise whispers against his lips.

"I can't," Haizaki pulls away, stepping back a little. "I-"

"Nobody's home," Kise states softly. "And it's not like you haven't stayed the night before."

"Alright,"

He stays.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and tell me ur feelings. Give me some love. 💕⚘😊


End file.
